


Reprise

by xspike4evax



Series: Episode Title Sereis [6]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: Spike's dig at Angel takes a surprising turn





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: forsaken from bad_swa over on LJ

Spike wasn’t surprised to find Angel in his office, standing at the window, hands linked at the small of his back staring out at the city. Spike was even less surprised to find a frown drawing Angel’s eyebrows together. 

“Bloody hell, you’re only happy when your miserable, Peaches.” 

Angel barely glanced at him. “I’m not miserable.” 

Spike snorted. “That’s a nice change of pace for ya.” 

“I was thinking, that’s all.” 

“About how you used to be the Big Bad? About how you should suffer endlessly for sins long since past? About how the world has forsaken you? That kind of thing?” 

Angel’s frown turned into an out and out scowl. “Lately I have been feeling as though something or someone has forsaken me; bringing you back into my life!” 

Spike merely grinned, tongue running along his lower lip. “Yeah, I can imagine. All of a sudden you ain’t so special, are you.” 

“No,” Angel agreed softly. “But you always were.” 

“Huh?” Spike blinked, thrown. Confusion etched itself over his face. 

“There was always something about you. Always.” Angel stepped closer eyes dark, almost smouldering. He didn’t touch Spike in a very deliberate way that made Spike understand how much the touching would mean to him. “You’re still angry with me. You’re still resentful. I understand. I can wait.” 

“Wait? Wait for what?” 

“For you,” Angel said simply. “Actually,” it was Angel’s turn to grin, Spike was unnerved by it. “That might be better. Waiting.” His voice dropped, throaty, familiar. “A bit of foreplay.” 

Before Spike could wrap his head around the words, Angel turned and left the room; leaving the air thick with promise and Spike feeling more than a little forsaken himself.


End file.
